


¿Por qué no fui yo?

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Sentimientos que no han salido a la luz por miedo a perder todo.¿Arriesgaría perder todo por una pizca de esperanza?
Kudos: 8





	¿Por qué no fui yo?

Los chicos habían estado molestándole desde que Mo se había estado juntando solo con Tian y los otros raritos del instituto y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, comenzaba a sospechar lo mismo que los demás. Así que más por obligación que por gusto fue en busca del pelirrojo para confirmar o desmentir tales sospechas.

  
  
Encontrarle no fue difícil y tras una corta charla sobre chicas, confirmó lo que tanto temía, no porque aquello le disgustara o le diera asco, todo lo contrario.

  
  
Desde que se habían hecho amigos ya había pasado un tiempo, siempre creyó que le contaba todo, después de todo era al único que le había confiado saber sobre donde se encontraba su padre, eso lo había hecho sentir especial para él, todos los días que fue a su casa a jugar, todas las noches que pasaron en vela por ver películas o hacer cualquier tontería cuando se quedaba en su casa. Todo el tiempo que tuvo que soportar el no decir como en realidad se sentía, tener que estar a su lado como amigo y nunca aspirar a nada más por miedo, miedo a perderlo, a ser odiado, a no poder hablar con él nunca más y ahora, quizás tenía un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

  
  
Intentó tantear un poco el terreno al decirle que parecía estar enamorado y por la reacción del contrario prácticamente se lo confirmaba, la pregunta era "¿De quién?"

  
  
Estaba claro que no de una chica, si se trataba de un chico las opciones disminuían aún más, lo cual le alegraba, pero antes de decir nada más le vio irse, pensó en sí debería intentarlo o quedarse callado como todo ese tiempo. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, en el momento en que las chicas salieron de competencia sus esperanzas se habían elevado hasta el cielo.

  
  
  
-¿Debería decírselo? -Se cuestionó en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el cielo en la espera de alguna señal divina que le dijera si lo hiciera o no, acarició su nuca mientras bajaba la mirada derrotado.

  
  
  
-No debería... pero podría ser mi última oportunidad -Maldijo para sí mismo y se levantó, lo haría, se lo diría.

  
  
Corrió hacía donde se había ido el pelirrojo, no debería estar muy lejos, a los pocos pasos lo encontró, pero no estaba solo; Tian le abrazaba de una manera para nada amistosa, parecía algo más. Llevó su mano a su pecho y apretó su camisa con algo de fuerza, buscando aliviar un poco del dolor que le punzaba bajo la tela, como si una navaja hubiera atravesado su carne y comenzara a calentarse para quemarle, no se quedó a mirar más, retrocedió en sus pasos antes de girarse y comenzar a correr a los baños. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos buscando un poco de privacidad, bajó la tapa del excusado y se sentó, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito contra ellas hasta sentirse satisfecho.

  
  
Suspiró un poco más calmado y salió del cubículo para ir a los lavabos, abrió el grifo y comenzó a mojar su rostro con el agua que tomaba con ambas manos, se miró en el espejo y negó con la cabeza.

  
  
  
-Seguramente lo estoy malinterpretando- Intentó convencerse para calmar la confusión y dolor que comenzaban a llenar su cabeza. -Tengo que estar seguro.

  
  
  
  
Los primeros días le fue difícil acercarse a él, no solo por la incomodidad de que sus sospechas de que tuviera algo con Tian fueran ciertas, también por la presencia de ese mismo, no parecía dejarle solo ni unos minutos, eso claramente le fastidiaba, pero ¿Quién era él para reclamar cualquier cosa? Exacto, no era nadie.

  
  
Ese día definitivamente lo haría, hablaría con él, si quería saber algo tenía que preguntarlo, dejar de suponer y tener respuestas claras. Llovía por lo que buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, si no traía paraguas podría compartir, por desgracia le vio ya con uno. Aunque en ese caso podría acercarse fingiendo que no traía el suyo y compartirlo hasta la estación. Con eso en mente dejó su paraguas en la entrada del instituto y caminó a prisa hacía Mo, por desgracia había llegado tarde, ya se encontraba acompañado por Jian y Xi, dudó un poco antes de seguir acercándose, podría intentar soportarlos por estar cerca del pelirrojo.

  
  
Eso pensó, pero sus pies se detuvieron cuando He se unió a ellos, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? No podía simplemente meterse bajo el paraguas donde a penas y cabían los cuatro, estaba claro que sobraba en ese lugar, notó como Tian pasó su brazo por el costado de Mo para que no se alejara y frunció el ceño. Le molestaba, tanto que deseaba simplemente correr hacía ellos y empujar al mayor para golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo dolía, tanto que hacía que las gotas de agua por la lluvia no fuera lo único que corría por sus mejillas.

  
  
  
Llegar a su casa no fue problema, lo que le hacía sentir tan agotado no era la ropa empapada o el tiempo que le llevó llegar a su casa caminando, la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de Mo con Tian era lo que le hacía sentir el cuerpo pesado, a un punto en que solo quería dejarse caer en la cama, pero temía que al comenzar a caer no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

  
  
  
Al día siguiente fue decidido al instituto, no quería darse por vencido, pero si ambos realmente tenían "algo" debía pensarse el renunciar o luchar contra Tian, lo cual veía muy desbalanceado, pero debía intentarlo, en el mejor de los casos, todo se trataría de un malentendido.

  
  
Tenía determinación, pero aún no el coraje para buscarlo y preguntarle, negó con la cabeza y suspiró, quizás no era el momento indicado, se dio vuelta para seguir por el pasillo, pero se topó con las dos personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, pensó en huir, pero así no lograría nada, era un hombre después de todo, debía afrontar las cosas de frente.

  
  
  
-Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

  
  
  
-¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó Mo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin apartar el brazo de Tian que estaba sobre sus hombros.

  
  
  
-No contigo, con él. -Ahora era He el sorprendido, no tenía nada que hablar con él, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el instituto.

  
  
  
-Te escucho.

  
  
  
-En privado. - El mayor alzó los hombros restándole importancia mientras que el pelirrojo se quedaba más confundido que nada, no recordaba que Tian le hubiera hecho algo o quizás no se había enterado.

  
  
El pelirrojo se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras ambos se alejaban, quería respetar la privacidad de algo, pero también se preocupaba de que pasara algo malo, después de todo sabía que Tian no se la pensaría dos veces en regresar un golpe si alguien se atrevía a atacarlo. Comenzó a seguirlo a una buena distancia hasta que los vio entrar en una de las aulas vacías, se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, sabía que estaba mal, pero lo que menos necesitaba es que ellos pelearan o algo parecido.

  
  
  
  
Ambos estaban en silencio en el aula, parecía como si esperaran de alguna señal para romper aquel silencio o hacer algo, Tian no era una persona del todo paciente para ese tipo de cosas por lo que al poco tiempo de aquel silencio se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

  
  
  
-¡Espera!

  
  
  
-¿Qué? Me llamaste para hablar y solo te quedas ahí parado, tengo cosas que hacer. -Dijo de mala gana mientras abría la puerta deslizándola hacía un lado.

  
  
  
-¿Cosas que hacer con Mo? -Se aventuró a preguntar y fue suficiente para tener la atención del mayor que cerró la puerta de nuevo y regresó a pararse frente suyo.

  
  
  
-¿Qué si fuera con él?

  
  
  
-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él? -Aquella pregunta le quemaba la garganta conforme la decía y es que el simple hecho de pensar que había cualquier tipo de "relación" le molestaba en sobremanera.

  
  
  
-No tiene que ver contigo, si es todo lo que tienes que decir... -Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando el otro se acercó y le sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

  
  
  
-Si solo estás buscando alguien con quien follar, será mejor que te busques a otro. -Sabía que no podría contra él en una pelea uno a uno, pero no dejaría que se burlara del pelirrojo, eso nunca lo permitiría mientras estuviera con vida.

  
  
El mayor no dijo nada, ni siquiera dio una de sus características sonrisas sarcásticas, eran contadas las veces en que se le había visto serio y ahora él estaba en primera fila para verle de aquella manera. Alzó su mano libre en busca de darle un golpe, pero su muñeca fue sujetada por la mano de Tian quien la apretó y tiró para que soltara su camisa. No le tomó demasiado esfuerzo empujarle para hacerle caer sentado al suelo.

  
  
Se inclinó un poco para sujetar el cuello de su camisa dispuesto a darle el golpe que momentos antes se había atrevido a pensar en darle, pero antes de poder hacer algo la puerta del aula se abrió dejando a la vista al pelirrojo.

  
  
  
-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

  
  
  
-Solo estamos hablando, pequeño Mo -Le sonrió antes de mirar a quien se había salvado por los pelos de recibir una paliza suya.

  
  
  
-No jodas conmigo -Le murmuró antes de soltarle y caminar hacía el pelirrojo. -¿Por qué no vamos a casa? No me has dicho lo que harás para la cena.

  
  
Aquellas palabras solamente aumentaban el enojo y dolor en quien permanecía sentado en el suelo mirando sus pies, impotente ante la fuerza del contrario y ahora a las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

  
  
  
-Te alcanzaré después, quiero hablar con él primero.

  
  
  
-¿Te espero? -La sonrisa le duró poco cuando el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sabía que si había entrado en ese momento es porque había estado escuchando, así que el que quisiera quedarse a hablar con ese a solas, no era algo que le causaba precisamente felicidad. Sin decir nada más salió del aula, estaba más que molesto y Mo estaba consiente de ese hecho, pero su prioridad era aclarar todo aquello.

  
  
  
Se acercó a su amigo y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, pero fue ignorado, bufó molesto y le tomó del brazo para jalarlo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

  
  
  
-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué buscas pelea con Tian? -No obtuvo respuesta por lo que su enojo solamente aumentaba -¿Y que es esa mierda de que si quiere follar?

  
  
  
-Es solo que...

  
  
  
-¿Qué, que? ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda?

  
  
  
-Creí que ustedes tenían algo... -Lamentó enormemente haber mirado el rostro del pelirrojo en ese momento, un sonrojo era totalmente claro y su mirada evadía la suya, aquello que tanto sospechaba y deseaba que no fuera realidad, lo era.

  
  
  
-Eso no tiene que ver contigo.

  
  
  
-¡Claro que lo tiene!

  
  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

  
  
  
-¿Por qué? Pues porque no lo entiendo, no parecías tener interés en los chicos...

  
  
  
-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? -No lo diría frente a ninguna persona, ni siquiera lo aceptaría frente a Tian, pero él era su amigo, su mejor amigo, no quería esconderle nada, aunque ahora sentía que quizás su miedo de perderlo se haría realidad por haber sido descubierto.

  
  
  
-No me molesta que te gusten, es solo que...

  
  
  
-¿Qué?

  
  
  
-Que... ¿Por qué no fui yo? - Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca, no podría seguir guardando lo que sentía en ese momento. -No lo entiendo, yo siempre estuve a tu lado, aun así...

  
  
  
-Yo... nunca lo noté -Estar sorprendido era poco para la manera en la que sentía Mo en esos momentos, tanto tiempo que llevaba conociéndole y no pudo notar ni una pizca de aquello.

  
  
  
-Sé que no -Soltó una amarga risa -Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que nunca lo hicieras.

  
  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

  
  
  
-¿Eso habría cambiado algo? No quería que me odiaras y nuestra amistad terminara. -Frotó su nuca buscando deshacerse un poco de la tensión en esta.

  
  
  
-¿Desde cuándo?

  
  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero ya hace tiempo. -El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente y la incomodidad iba aumentando, ¿Qué se supone que seguía ahora?

  
  
Sabía que no sería correspondido porque salía con Tian, pero tampoco deseaba escuchar que le rechazara, simplemente deseaba regresar el tiempo y callarse todo lo que había dicho, regresar aún más y no haberse enamorado de él. Si tan solo nunca hubiera cruzado la línea, podrían haber seguido siendo amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero lo que hizo ahora también era en parte bueno, daba paso a superarlo a intentar olvidar sus sentimientos, a seguir adelante aunque no sea a su lado como pareja y quizás ni como amigo.

  
  
  
-Entonces, tú y Tian ya se... -Hizo una pausa mirando hacia otro lado antes de regresar a su rostro -¿besaron?

  
  
El leve asentimiento del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que su corazón terminara de romperse en pedazos, cual jarrón dejado caer al suelo.

  
  
  
-Oye...

  
  
  
-No digas nada. -Le pidió en voz baja, no había nada que pudiera decir que no hiciera nada más que agregar dolor a su persona.

  
  
  
-Pero...

  
  
  
-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

  
  
  
-Lo que sea.

  
  
  
-¿Podría tener un beso? Ya sabes, de despedida y poder resignarme de ti, es solo que siento que no podré renunciar a ti sin tener lo que tanto he anhelado... -Se quedó callado unos momentos, realmente deseaba ser valiente y simplemente robarle un beso e intentar robarlo de Tian, pero era consciente de que el pelirrojo realmente sentía algo por el mayor. Era cobarde por lo que aunque sus palabras fueron sinceras, parecían haber salido para arruinarlo todo. -Je, olvida lo que dije, no quiero que pienses que busco aprovecharme de esto.

  
  
  
Mo le miró preocupado antes de ir hacía la puerta, con cada paso que daba el otro sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, lo había arruinado lo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se alejara y le obligara a olvidarlo, al menos eso pensó antes de notar como se regresaba tras ver fuera de la puerta. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero el verle sonrojado frente a él mientras cerraba los ojos, le hizo temblar de emoción, no dudó en casi terminar de acortar la distancia, pero se detuvo. Aquello no era justo para Tian, ni para Mo, se estaba aprovechando de la lástima que seguramente sentía por él.

  
  
Ante la falta de contacto de su parte, el pelirrojo terminó por eliminar la distancia entre ambas bocas, dando así un leve beso que no duró por más de unos segundos, pero para su amigo que le había amado durante tanto tiempo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y ambos estuvieran solos en el universo. Por un momento nada importó más que ellos.

  
  
  
-Gracias -Le murmuró mientras dejaba que se alejara y saliera del aula, sabía que mientras Mo cerraba la puerta, toda esperanza de ser más que un simple amigo había desaparecido.

  
  
  
Al fin solo en aquella aula pudo dejar salir todo lo que se había estado guardando, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ardían como si de ácido se tratase y es que con ellas se iban sus amargos sentimientos de despecho y soledad.

  
  
  
  
  
No había ido al instituto durante dos días, no quería verlo y mucho menos con Tian, temía que las cosas fueran tan incomodas para ambos que no pudieran ni entablar una simple conversación o un "buenos días". Todo parecía difícil ahora, pero sin más opción decidió ir al instituto, no podía saltarse demasiadas clases o seguro sería reñido.

  
  
Caminó sin prestar mucha atención por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio, buscó las escaleras para sentarse, quería estar solo, pero sería imposible porque el pelirrojo se sentó a un lado suyo, por un momento ambos estuvieron en silencio.

  
  
  
-Sobre lo del otro día...

  
  
  
-¿Qué pasó? Me resfríe y no recuerdo nada -Dijo mientras comenzaba a reír con fuerza -El día que llovió olvidé mi paraguas, me hubieras visto, tenía mojada hasta la ropa interior.

  
  
  
-¿Por eso no habías estado en clase? -Preguntó no del todo convencido.

  
  
  
-¿Por qué más? 

  
  
  
-¿En serio?

  
  
  
-¡En serio! Pero ya en serio, ¿No me dirás que chica te gusta? -Mo le miró extrañado sin saber si seguir el mismo juego que él, estaba claro que lo hacía para intentar borrar lo que había pasado y si él quería dejar las cosas de esa manera, entonces como su amigo fingiría al igual que lo hacía él. 

  
  
-Pequeño Mo- Le llamó He, así que se levantó y se despidió de su amigo, había estado tan preocupado por él, pero parece que no era necesario.

  
  
  
Intentó no mirar mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba, pero al final termino mirando por encima del hombro, deseaba que el otro hiciera lo mismo, ver un poco de esperanza y aferrarse a ella, pero solo se encontró con la espalda de ambos alejándose, era un cobarde por negar todo, pero sí de esa manera podía seguir estando a su lado sin que él estuviera incomodo, entonces estaba dispuesto de incluso fingir amnesia.


End file.
